FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional optical fiber signal transport system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical fiber signal transport system includes a first splice terminal 11, a second splice terminal 13, a first optical fiber 21, a second optical fiber 23, a first packet transport device 31 and a second packet transport device 33. First splice terminal 11 is connected to first packet transport device 31. First packet transport device 31 is for generating signals transported from first splice terminal 11, or for processing signals received by first splice terminal 11. Similarly, second splice terminal 13 is connected to second packet transport device 33. Second packet transport device 33 is for generating signals transported from second splice terminal 13, or for processing signals received by second splice terminal 13.
First splice terminal 11 is connected to first optical fiber 21 and second optical fiber 23. First splice terminal 11 transports signals through first optical fiber 21 to second splice terminal 13 and receives signals through second optical fiber 21 from second splice terminal 13, wherein signals are transported using a same wavelength in first optical fiber 21 and second optical fiber 23.
In actual deployment, the physical distance between first packet transport device 31 and second packet transport device 33 may be tens of kilometers, or even hundreds. Length L1 of first optical fiber 21 and length L2 of second optical fiber 23 are hard to be identical. Therefore, because of asymmetry in length, an obvious latency problem may occur and lead to delay of processing time data packets by existing operating system (OS), and the time delay is proportional to
      ⅇ          j      ⁢                          ⁢                                    2            ⁢            π                    λ                ·        n        ·        Z              ,where Z is length. Variation in length will cause change in time delay. To solve the problem of time delay, a usual approach is to use point clock to establish time domain in first splice terminal 11 and second splice terminal 13 to perform compensation.
However, as the improvement in hardware and expansion of optical fiber system, the time delay situation constantly changes so that the user experience becomes poor and point clock adjustment is constantly required by skilled technicians, resulting in increase in operation cost. Hence, it is desired to devise an improvement over conventional techniques.